


Sittin' Pretty

by Nopholom



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Fluff, Lingerie, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nopholom/pseuds/Nopholom
Summary: Goody was sat there, leaning back with his hands splayed on the covers, a book beneath one palm, smiling up at Billy through inexplicably pretty lashes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForAllLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForAllLove/gifts).



> I lost fisticuffs in the discord and I'm a man of my word.
> 
> Also there's some Vasquez and Faraday presence but I'm not tagging them in because why would I want to bait people who like them into reading my fics?

Goody had retired a while ago, leaving Billy to quietly watch as Faraday and Vasquez played a game of cards, civil for what might’ve been the first time in their tenuous relationship thus far; it was definitely interesting to see, what had once been a hostility between the two of them was now almost amicable. Of course, the two of them still couldn’t resist the slurs and jabs at one another, and Billy did enjoy the look of confusion on Faraday’s face whenever Vasquez spoke Spanish, which Billy understood _some_ of, but not much. He laughed when Vasquez told Faraday to suck his dick, he knew that one, Goody had told him that one at a brothel they’d visited, having shown some disgust at the crassness of the way a man was talking to one of the girls.

“Why are you still here?” Faraday asked, a little bitterness in his voice,

“Calm down guero,” Vasquez sighed,

“What? He’s always skulkin’ off after _Goodnight_ , Goodnight left _ages_ ago,” Faraday shrugged,

“He’s his own man, he can leave when he wants,” Vasquez pointed out,

“He’s also still here…” Billy said slowly, Faraday looked sheepish, but it was mostly because he was annoyed at being left out of the language loop again. “I was enjoying the peace,” he admitted, “Seeing people so different getting along,” he shrugged, it seemed to have ended, so he was fully prepared to leave,

“Oh… Sorry man,” Faraday shrugged, shuffling his cards and laying another couple of hands out for him and Vasquez to work through.

“Just try not to kill each other while I’m gone,” he chuckled, getting a low laugh from Faraday,

“We will,” Vasquez assured him, “maybe,” he gave Faraday a pointed look and the two of them started laughing. Billy stood then, giving the two a nod of goodbye and heading up the stairs of the saloon, making his way to the small room he shared with Goody; it was locked when he got there, but they both had a key and he made use of his, letting himself in and turning to lock the door behind him.

He paused when he turned back to see Goody sat on one of the beds, he’d clearly heard Billy struggling with the door; Goody was sat there, leaning back with his hands splayed on the covers, a book beneath one palm, smiling up at Billy through inexplicably pretty lashes. That wasn’t the best part, Goody was clad almost entirely in white, high waisted pantaloons with blue ribbon threaded through the ruffled cuffs, and a blouse with puffy little half sleeves and a low cut to the ruffled neck that only just covered his shoulders, _lingerie_.

“Evenin’ stranger,” Goody greeted, looking coyly at him, a little of his hair framing his face, washed and almost feathery despite being almost exactly how he normally had it,

“You look nice,” Billy smiled, “What’s the occasion?” Goody never really had a reason to dress like this, Billy knew, but he knew Goody liked to talk about it,

“No occasion, just feeling good,” Goody chuckled, he pressed his knees together slightly, cocking his head at Billy, “ _nice_?” he asked,

“Pretty,” he _was_ pretty like this, so at ease and comfortable, not a lick of stiffness about him, not yet anyway.

“Mhm, more like it,” Goody laughed then, a sweet sound that had Billy smiling, “What?”

“I love seeing you like this…” Billy murmured, he was still leaning on the door, watching Goody and taking every inch of him in, he looked so soft like this, like the world wasn’t doing its best to age him beyond his years.

“What? In my frilly undergarments?” Goody joked, smoothing his hands down the soft, clean fabric of his lingerie,

“ _Happy_ ,” Billy corrected, finally easing away from the door, content it was locked and just thrilled to see Goody smiling at him, so pure and content.

 

Goody grinned then, leaning back once more and waiting, watching as Billy sank to his knees and eased his legs apart, there was nothing sexual about the way he did it, gently taking one of Goody’s hands and pressing it to his cheek. Billy kissed at Goody’s palm, such a tender touch that Goody just smiled at him,

“You’re so beautiful,” Billy sighed, echoing words Goody had said to him a thousand times before, “so pretty like this,” he praised softly, looking up at Goody with sheer adoration in his eyes, so awed and inspired by this enigmatic man, peculiar in the most charming ways.

“And?” Goody pressed,

“You look amazing,” Billy pressed a kiss to the inside of Goody’s wrist this time, watching as Goody looked almost _embarrassed_ , mostly by Billy’s attention rather than the attire, “This one’s new, isn’t it?” he asked, reaching with his other hand to trace his fingers along the frill that dipped to expose Goody’s collarbone.

“You noticed,” Goody beamed, almost squirming with delight,

“Of course, the blue is nice,” he said as his hand travelled down the decoratively creased fabric, following Goody’s leg to the shiny blue ribbon around his lower calf,

“You said it would be,” it was, upon careful inspection, a similar, pale yet vibrant shade of blue to Goody’s eyes, and Billy idly wondered how Goody had gone about asking for the ribbon to be the same colour as _his_ eyes when he usually lied about it being for his non-existent wife.

“When did you pick this one up?”

“Couple of towns ago, when you were _out_ ,” out meant working, killing, not swindling, so Goody had to find _some_ way to pass the time, and prettying himself up seemed to be his favourite way to do so.

“I like it,” he admitted, “a lot, like you in it,”

“Like me out of it more,” Goody rumbled, low and confident,

“Possibly,” Billy chuckled, “but leave it on for now,” he said, squeezing Goody’s hand and leaning down to press the lightest of kisses to Goody’s thigh through thin fabric, pushing onto his feet afterwards, releasing Goody’s hand in favour of cupping his cheeks. Their lips met in the softest of kisses, sweet and gentle, he felt Goody sigh against him, blissful; he kissed him again and again, light pecks against Goody’s mouth until the other man was laughing, amused at his antics, “So beautiful,” Billy hummed, stroking Goody’s face gently as their lips parted and he rested their foreheads together, letting his hands slip down to Goody’s shoulders after, feeling the delicate fabric. Goody was still laughing, a quiet chuckle that lit him up, Billy could hardly find the words to describe him, unable to express the pure enrapturement he felt towards Goody, he wasn’t _like_ Goody, he didn’t have the same understanding of language and poetry that he did. “There’s nobody quite like you Goody,” he sighed, squeezing solid muscle through the thin fabric of Goody’s sleeves, they seemed to puff out again when he let go and tracked his hands down Goody’s sides.

“Do continue Mr Rocks,” Goody pressed, easing their lips together once more, such a tender act that it almost erased what was to come the longer they stayed in Rose Creek,

“I can’t,” he admitted, “You’re so…” he trailed off, uncertain, taking a moment just to breathe, to ease himself back and _look_ at Goody, so beautiful, “so pretty, so smart, so kind… so _brave_ …” he whispered, knowing Goody would want to deny that last one, so speaking in soft Korean, a dialect he hadn’t let Goody in on. “ _I love you_ ,” he murmured in that same language,

“I don’t know those ones,” Goody chuckled, amused at his twist of language, “I hope they’re good,”

“They are,” Billy assured him, kissing him once more, a little harder this time, just trying to push what he felt into the kiss, hoping Goody could understand as he eased him back onto the bed, loving the feel of that soft, thin lingerie between their solid, warm bodies.


End file.
